johnnytestfandomcom-20200222-history
Dukey
Dukey is Johnny's dog and the deuterogamist. One of the most notable things about him is that he has the ability to speak. Johnny got him as a birthday gift for his 11th birthday. He's a dog mutated by Susan and Mary. Since then, he became very intelligent. He is also a master at karate, knows somewhat how to speak Chow Now, play video games and gives great advice. When Johnny, Susan, Mary and Dukey are near a human that does not know Dukey and he (Dukey) talks, the other person usually says "Did that dog just talk?". In Hugh's case, if Dukey talks in front of him, he says "Did Dukey just talk?". Personality He is often the voice of reason to Johnny's insanity, but winds up getting manipulated into supporting Johnny's crazy schemes and adventures (usually because of steak or Johnny tempting him into it). Despite his devotion to Johnny, Dukey frequently expresses deep disdain towards Johnny's less intelligent antics, believing their situation as master and pet is reversed. he usually gets more stressful than his master in dangerous situations, and often gets worried whenever there's a rather risky Test for Johnny from his sisters. Character Despite his uniquely human abilities, Dukey's still a dog who can't deny his natural dog urges.His dog habits greatly annoy Johnny's sisters, to which Johnny takes deep delight in. Usually once per episode, when trouble arises and there's no alternative, Dukey will say something along the lines of "Here's an idea: RUN!" Dukey has admitted that he's ticklish and can't resist a belly rub from Johnny. Similar to Johnny's "(Johnny X)" form, Dukey also has a secret identity which unlike his master he does not particularly enjoy called "Super Pooch", although he is also referred to as "Super Dukey" and "X-Pooch". He also likes to drink hot coffee. His favorite food is steak (He likes all kinds of steak, but his favorite is porterhouse seen when Dukey quizzes Johnny and his cyborg clone to see who's the real Johnny.) Dukey also appears to be able to know exactly what happened in certain situations. For example, when Johnny attempts to catch a cold from Sissy Blakely in order to skip school but gets sent flying out of the house, Dukey says something along the lines of "Didn't get the cold?" even though he was waiting outside Sissy's house at the time. Super Pooch/Super Dukey Dukey goes as Super Pooch/Super Dukey (later episodes) when Johnny goes as Johnny X. Dukey claims that he hates becoming Super Pooch in "The Revenge of Johnny X". When in "Super Pooch" form, Dukey can fly and in the Third Season has shape shifting powers, the ability to sense what others are doing, and the ability to teleport. He has the power to fly as a sidekick (to Johnny) but usually crashes when landing. Also, in "The Destruction of Johnny X" Dukey claims that his Super Pooch costume gives him a mega-wedgie. Dukey isn't as enthusiastic about being a superhero as Johnny is, but he is forced to go along with his schemes on account of reverse psychology, guilt, and offerings of steak.Dukey's powers: *Flying *Super Strength *Shape Shifting *Teleportation (only in "Johnny X: The Final Ending") *Oral Force-Fields. *Power poots (sometimes) *Super Vision Gallery Dukey's Galley can be found here. Trivia *He also has an allergy (as said in the episode Li'l Johnny), but from what he didn't say although its speculated to be from large dust mites. quote "and they make people and dogs sneeze..." *it revealed in Johnny's 100th episode, it revealed that Johnny wanted a dog for his 11th birthday's gift, so instead of picking a small cute puppy he choose the most lonely and friendly dog out of all, Dukey. *Dukey usually beats Johnny in video games such as skateboarding video game and dance video game *Super Pooch's name is later changed to just Super Dukey. *Dukey's love interest is Sissy's dog Missy, as he falls for her in "Saturday Night's Alright for Johnny." *Dukey has a spot on his butt he can't reach and loves it when someone scratches it. *Dukey's age might be 11 because the age-swapped Eugene turns both Johnny and Dukey back to their original ages in Johnny vs. Bling-Bling 2. *As of Johnny Goes Nuts, Trevor Devall has replaced Louis Chirillo as the voice actor of Dukey. According to IDBM, Chirillo left so he could be with his wife in Brazil. However, sound bits of Chirillo may be used in conjunction with Devall's lines. Chirillo also briefly returned to the role in a bumper for Cartoon Network's 20th Birthday celebration. *He is one of the two characters to appear in all episodes. The other character is Johnny. *Sometimes Dukey has disguised as a human with clothes and costumes in some episodes, and since Sunshine Malibu Johnny he already wears his blue swimming trunks to go swimming on some water place, in some not used suit to go swimming. (on the same episode it reveals that Dukey made a whale fall in love with her because once he saved her life by pushing her back in the water) *he has broken the word record for "eating the most BBQ rocks under a specific amount of time". *He is revealed to believe in karma in Phat Johnny. *In Johnny Vets Dukey, Dukey is afraid to go to the vet because of the pointy needles, the coffee is cold and the thermometer supposed to go under the tongue. *Hugh and Lila found out Dukey could talk in Johnny's New BFF before having their memories erased. *Dukey can do a dead-on Gil impression. *Susan and Mary programed a part of his animal instinct for being Chinese (according to him knowing kung fu and Chinese) *Dukey's voice actor from season five onwards, Trevor Devall often receives criticism for his performace because it sounds different from Louis Chirillo. *Dukey was a NPC in Fusionfall. He and Johnny were at the Nuclear Power Plant which they thought was a skate park. Interestingly, there were two skateparks in the downtown area of the game, one of which (like the Nuclear Power Plant) was an Infected Zone. He was also a shop vendor. **Unfortunately due to copyright, Johnny and Dukey will not appear in Fusionfall Legacy. Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Test family Category:Heroes Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Charcacters whose genderswapped versions were seen in "Johnny Alternative"